Draw a Circle - That's a Spider
by DorisMae
Summary: Austria is throwing a banquet party because he wants to show off his piano skills. America steals Britain's eyebrow shavers. Britain curses America, but his curse goes wrong! The countries seemed to have turned into a spider! What will happen next? Read to find out. CRACK! Rated M for suggestive themes and their potty mouths.


This is my first crack... and I am both excited yet nervous! I guess this is good for a crack. It was fun to write, and I hope everyone enjoys it! I only proofread it myself once because I wanted to upload it quickly. If you see any mistakes or something is confusing, please tell me!

The only warning is that there are some suggestive themes and some potty mouths! Pairings are only hinted at because I wanted it to be more like the show.

* * *

Well, the story should probably start out with everyone's evening plans.

Austria was planning a huge banquet. He wanted to show off his piano skills to everyone and play every one of Beethoven's symphonies. He had already sent out the invitations, and everyone was free to attend. He and Hungary were frantically setting up for the banquet since they had awoken that morning.

It was then that Prussia decided to hang out with Austria for the day.

"You swine," Austria hissed, "you are of no use to me, and I am trying to set up for my party. Go away."

"Awesome me has come to make the party greater!"

"I did not even send _you_ an invitation; now get out of my house this instant!"

"The Great Prussia was invited by France!"

"I should have known. Very well, if you have to be here, you can make yourself useful. You and Hungary can do the hard labor of moving the chairs and tables and things. I will put the decorations like the bouquets and such out. Now leave me alone."

Prussia scoffed, but he helped Hungary anyway. Although, Hungary did most of the work because Prussia is a lazy _Dummkopf_.

China, being the frugal old man that he is, went to Austria's party early to set up a Chinatown and maybe sell some Chinese pastries.

"Aiyah, I here to help."

"Why are you six hours early?"

"You want my help or not? I could go home now."

"No, I trust you more then I trust that ass over there." Austria's face crinkled into one of pure disgust as he glared at Prussia.

"I will set up food."

"Alright, if you insist."

So China helped Austria to cook and set up the food. He also put a discreet Chinatown directly in the middle of Austria's ballroom (where the banquet was being held).

Germany frantically roused up Italy. Germany was _not_ one to be late. He had to arrive early! Very early! Italy was curled up in a little ball sleeping in his boxers in Germany's bed.

"ITALY, GET THE HELL UP AND GET DRESSED!" Germany roared.

Italy whimpered a little something and rolled to his other side.

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN THREE SECONDS, I WILL DRESS YOU MYSELF!"

When Italy still didn't stir, Germany took initiative. Sadly, just as Germany was about to pull off Italy's boxers, Japan choose that time to ask Germany about when he was leaving.

"Mr. Germany, what time are you leaving for—" Japan froze, and a blush painted his cheeks. "Oh, I am sorry! I must go."

"_NEIN_!" Germany shouted. "GET BACK IN HERE AND HELP ME GET ITALY DRESSED."

Japan whimpered and looked at his feet. "No, please. I do not want to see Italy…_in the nude_."

"THEN CLOSE YOUR EYES, OR YOU'RE OFF THE AXIS."

Japan shifted a bit before ultimately closing his eyes and awkwardly walking to Italy. Japan moved his arm a little and placed it on _something_.

"What is this?" Japan shifted his hand around a little.

"JAPAN, MOVE YOUR HAND AT ONCE!"

Italy even peeked an eye open and spoke. "Japan, what are you doing to me?"

"Sorry, but my eyes are closed. I do not know what this is, but I shall move my hand a little."

Italy screamed. "AH! DON'T MOVE IT THAT WAY!"

Germany seized Japan's hand. "New plan. Japan, PICK OUT ITALY'S OUTFIT AND HURRY BECAUSE WE WILL BE LATE."

They fiddled with Italy for about two minutes, and then they were all on their way. They made it to Austria's house thirty minutes early.

Germany pounded on the door until Austria answered.

Austria opened the door and glared at Germany. "One knock would suffice."

"YOU ALMOST MADE US LATE BY NOT ANSWERING RIGHT AWAY!" Germany sternly stated.

Italy hugged Austria. "Hey, big brother Austria!"

"Get your cruddy, germ-infested mitts off of my tailcoat," Austria said as he stared into Germany's eyes.

Germany instantly felt Austria gazing into his soul and, perhaps out of obligation, pried Italy off of Austria and adjusted Austria's jabot.

Japan bowed in reverence to the Austrian party host. "Thank you very much for having me, Mr. Austria."

Austria rolled his eyes and invited them in. "_Ja_, whatever."

France also decided to come early, so he could watch the guests as they arrived and take his selection on who would get lucky that evening ;).

"I am here to enjoy the splendors of your home, _mon cher_." France cooed to the Austrian, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"…Yes, well, do come in. I think you shall find everything to be fit to your liking." Austria was roughly shoved out of the way by Prussia.

"HEY, FRANCY PANTS!"

"HI, PRUSHY BRUSH!"

"That's not even clever." Austria huffed.

America was still busy playing video games. He had completely forgotten about the party.

"Bloody wanker!" Britain scolded as he turned off America's game.

"WHAT THE HELL!" America threw a small tantrum. "I was about to beat the final boss! It took me forever to get there!"

"We're going to be late for the party, and that will be embarrassing."

"WHAT PARTY? I'M IN! HAHAHA!"

"Austria's party."

"AW HELL NO. I'M OUT."

Britain's eyebrow furrowed. "You better get up and get dressed."

"Why are you even here?"

"Because I knew you would not attend if I did not remind you. Also, I forgot something here from last time."

"I'M WAY STRONGER THAN YOU SO I CAN BEAT YOU IN A WAR…OH WAIT…_I already did_."

"America, strength as nothing to do with—" then the piercing words struck Britain's heart. He hated to think about the Revolutionary War, and America always intended to remind him of it.

"Wait, what did you forget?"

Britain was knocked out of his reminiscing stupor. "Oh, um… well…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" America didn't know why he was laughing, but it was funny to see Britain all embarrassed! Britain was slightly flushed and uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other.

"I forgot my…ehbruhshabrs."

"YOUR WHAT?"

"I forgot my eyebrow shavers, you sodding idiot!"

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!" America couldn't even help when tears began to spurt from his eyes.

"J-just tell me where it is, so I can trim my eyebrows before we depart!"

But America could not stop laughing. Britain eventually grew pissed enough that he left for the party without shaving his eyebrows. He had a nasty trick up his sleeve indeed. As soon as America arrived at Austria's, Britain was going to curse a spider to become bigger than America. That would scare the brat real good!

When Britain arrived at Austria's, Hungary answered the door.

"Ah, welcome! Austria has everything set up."

"Thank you, kind miss." Britain kissed her hand with the most gentlemanly poise a lady could ask for.

"Oh, well, please come inside!" Hungary stepped out of the way and motioned for Britain to enter.

Britain snickered and waited for America to arrive. America was actually never late for parties, and even though he complained about this one, America would definitely show up. That way, he could force everyone to come to his parties by saying, "Dude, I came to your party, so you have to come to mine! If you don't, I'll start World War III!"

America arrived about five minutes before the party started, or so Britain thought. Who Britain thought was America was actually Canada… America never arrived on time!

"Oh, that git is finally here!" Britain sneaked away to one of Austria's rooms.

If he would have stayed a fraction of a second longer, he could have heard Austria and Canada's conversation.

"Oh, welcome, America."

"I'm Canada, eh."

"Well, I do not think that you were on the guest list, and I do not exactly know you who you are, but I shall allow you to be graced by my presence."

But Britain was too hasty to hear it. He was chanting his curse or whatever while holding a large spider.

"Santo, Rita, Mita, Meada; Ringo, Jonah, Tito, Marlon; Jack, La Toya, Janet, Michael; Dumbledora the Explorer. I want you to make this spider bigger than that American boy!"

But Britain miscalculated. Not only was Canada there instead of America, but Switzerland and Lichtenstein barged into Austria's party promptly at that moment. Perhaps it was their barrier of neutrality, or perhaps it was Britain's poor black magic skills, but something in the spell went wrong. Britain heard Austria shriek, and he ran out to see what he had done.

In Austria's ballroom was perhaps one of the most horrifying sights that the British man had ever seen. Aside from Hungary and Lichtenstein staring in complete shock and terror, there was…something where the Chinatown had been.

"What in the bloody Hell is that thing?" the Englishman question.

Then, it hit him. His spell had gone wrong! Instead of the spider growing larger than America, somehow, someway, all of the countries at the party (aside from the girls and Britain himself) had been turned into the spider! Switzerland was the spider's body. Well, not so much. It was more like Switzerland's head was where the spider's head should have been.

The other countries were the legs. From Britain, staring straight on at the spider, the legs went like this: the front left was Austria, followed by China, Japan, and America (who was actually Canada). The front right was France, followed by Prussia, Germany, and Italy. They all looked poorly constructed, almost as if someone had carelessly glued their faces onto the spider's knees.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before reality hit them.

Italy was the first to start crying. "GERMANY, I'M AFRAID OF SPIDERS! HELP ME!"

China's anger was next to surface. "WHY HAS CHINATOWN BEEN CRUSHED?"

Germany responded to Italy's wails. "ITALY, I SWEAR I'LL GET US OUT OF HERE. HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER."

Prussia scoffed. "Well, glad to know you care about me, too, West."

France chuckled his signature laugh. "Well, I suppose I could get into this. It might be easier to—ahem—_catch my prey_ so to speak."

Japan and America (who was Canada) were both too nervous (and quiet) to say anything.

Switzerland was also mad at their predicament. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE THE STUPID SPIDER? I mean, I guess that's better than being a leg, BUT I CAN'T SHOOT A GUN WITHOUT A HAND…well…at least I don't think I can." After saying this, Switzerland attempted to pick up the gun that he brought and fire it.

Austria, who remained completely silent up until now, exploded into a fit of rage mixed with sadness. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY PARTY? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PLAY THE PIANO? HOW CAN I ENTERTAIN THE REST OF THE GUESTS?" He continued like this for some time.

Hungary turned to Britain. "Please, you have to help Mr. Austria and the others! He has been looking forward to this night for a while, and we have all worked so hard. You can do magic and stuff, right? Maybe you can do something about them!"

"Please, save my big _Bruder_!" Lichtenstein aided Hungary's request.

Britain, deciding that it was better not to reveal he was the one who caused this, replied, "Well, my magic can't solve something as complex as this." Then he thought to himself, _Shit! My plan went wrong! But at least I succeeded in trapping America…_

"'SUP, DUDES. PARTY ON," America exclaimed as he threw open the door. "AHHHH WHAT THE HELL? IS THAT A PIÑATA?"

"What the? I thought you were one of the legs!" Britain screamed.

Before America had a chance to answer, Russia strolled in. "I see you have bug problem. I can kill." Russia chuckled innocently as he pulled out a giant flyswatter.

No one knows exactly who shouted it, but someone yelled, "RUN!"

All of the nations that were now a spider attempted to scatter. However, that's very difficult when everyone tries to go in a different direction.

America rushed over and held Russia back from behind. "I'LL CONTAIN HIM WHILE YOU GUYS WORK OUT A STRAGETY." America and Russia fought, but they were practically equally matched in their strength.

Germany, of course, tried to take charge. "EVERYONE, WE SHALL TRY TO MOVE AS ONE. STEP TO THE LEFT."

Somehow, Switzerland managed to shoot his gun at Germany with his tongue. "No, I'm the brain, so I get to say what direction we travel."

"GERMANY, I'M SCARED OF GUNS, TOO!" Italy cried again.

"I say we just let him kill us to end our misery. This suck ball." China sighed.

Japan also tried to reason with everyone. "Germany's right. If we work together, we can run very fast."

"If we work even harder," Prussia continued for Japan, "then we can kill Russia in an Awesome Fighting Match!"

"If we work harder than that," France also continued, "then we can seduce Russia and everyone else here." France and Prussia laughed.

Austria frowned. "I am inclined to agree with China. What is there to live for anymore?"

"Hey, we could always learn how to live like this!" America/Canada attempted to get into the conversation.

"Aiyah, how long have you been next to Japan?" China questioned.

"Since we were transformed, eh."

"_NEIN_!" Germany's voice boomed. "TAKE A STEP TO THE LEFT."

Hurriedly, everyone did as they were told. The movement was sloppy and uncoordinated, but they did it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Switzerland asked, rhetorically.

Germany ignored him and shouted, "STEP TO THE RIGHT."

This movement was more or less perfect.

"OKAY, YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO WALK, SO HERE COMES RUSSIA!" America released the beast, and Russia chased after the "spider" with the flyswatter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAA!"

Britain, Hungary, and Lichtenstein watched in horror as they ran around Austria's ballroom, crushing everything in their path.

They never expected an interruption such as Spain and Romano though.

"AHHHH," Romano screeched, "WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE!?"

"When did Austria get a pet spider? He's so cute!" Spain smiled.

Russia halted their chase and laughed again as he silently slipped back with the bystanders.

The Nordics also arrived to Austria's.

Sweden watched the spider with a blank gaze, but Iceland and Norway actually exhibited mild interest.

"That is sure a frightening decoration!" Finland awkwardly laughed and looked around for reassurance, but he gained none.

"WOW," Denmark exclaimed, "YOU GUYS GOT TURNED INTO A SPIDER! THAT'S RICH."

The Baltic States, Poland, and Russia's sisters also arrived.

"Big Brother!" Belarus latched herself onto Russia. "Whoever did this is lucky that they didn't put you in there, or I would have killed them."

Britain yelped audibly and sheer coat of sweat covered his face.

"Brother!" Ukraine ran to Russia, while her breasts bounced with their sound effects. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Latvia started crying, and Estonia was set on comforting him. Lithuania slowly approached America with Poland.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Lithuania asked the laughing American.

"Dude, you shoulda seen Russia chasing them around!"

"Like, answer Lithuania," Poland interrupted.

Hungary answered for him. "Isn't it just terrible? No one knows what happened, right, Britain?"

Britain just sputtered something about her being right and attempted to casually blend in with the Nordics.

"Well," Austria said from his spot on Spider Switz's leg, "almost all of my guests are here. How disappointing." Austria started crying. It was extremely awkward and rare. Up to this point, no one had ever seen Austria cry, and absolutely no one had seen a country's head on a spider's leg crying. It was weird.

"You got tears on my leg, you panda testicle," China scolded. However, it did not stop Austria's tears.

Because Austria was crying, Hungary started crying as well.

Spider Switz growled and attempted to glare at Austria. "Stop your stupid crying right now. We need to think of the important things like how we can raise money by charging people a fee to view us in this form."

"Oh, Big Bruder…" Liechtenstein also started to cry.

Actually, most countries with a small amount of emotion were crying at this point. Those countries included (along with Latvia, Austria, Hungary, and Liechtenstein): Italy, Romano, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Poland, Finland, and Canada.

Greece and Turkey, the two late comers, arrived during the crying fest.

"What the Hell?" Turkey's accented voice said. "I told you we would be late."

"But the cat was hungry, and we really aren't that late." Greece noticed the spider and pointed to it. "Look."

Turkey's jaw dropped and, if one could see his eyes, they would probably have been open wide, too. "Hey, Japan, what happened?" Turkey shouted out to Japan, but he didn't realize that Japan was one of the spider's legs.

Japan, surprisingly, didn't hear Turkey's loud voice over the sound of dramatic criers such as Poland. After a few seconds with no response, Greece spoke up. "Japan likes me better, so he'll answer me. What is going on?" Greece's voice was like a whisper with all of the chaos.

Turkey decided to question the nearest person, which just so happened to be our favorite Englishman who had been more or less excluded from the Nordics' circle. "Yo, Bushy Eyebrows Man, do you have any idea as to what's happening?"

Britain jumped when he heard someone talking to him. Not only was he offended at the nickname (it was America's fault that his eyebrows were unruly anyway!), but he was also feeling guilty and nervous. He sensed that a few countries (namely Belarus, Poland, and France) even suspected him to be the culprit! "I-I have no idea! Why did you ask me?"

"OMG!" Poland said between tears, "You were totally hesitating. It was you."

"N-no!"

"Hon hon hon," France chuckled. "Was Britain trying to perform magic again? I swear your magic is just as bad as your cooking. Why don't you give up on your fantasies already?"

"It wasn't me! Honest!" Britain didn't sound convincing because he was visibly shaking.

He heard a hiss behind him and jumped when he turned and saw Hungary's looming shadow (she wasn't even taller than him!) with her frying pan.

However, even Hungary scurried away when Russia walked over and placed a strong hand on Britain's shoulder. "I did not know that you had this sort of evil in you. We can be good friends from now on. Hee hee!"

Britain heard another hiss, and a jealous Belarus was holding a threatening knife in her hands.

"You're a jerk face!" Turkey spat, finally responding to Britain's response."

"Why didn't you make them a giant cat…?" Greece mused.

"I don't understand." Spain scratched his head. "So Austria didn't get a pet spider? Why is everyone crying?"

"You dumbass!" Romano cried as he halfheartedly hit Spain on his shoulder.

"AHAHAHAH, DUDE." America slid to the side of Britain that was opposite to Russia. "WHY?"

"B-because you stole my eyebrow clippers, bloody wanker!" Britain blurted.

"THE DAMNED ALLIES!" Germany yelled.

China sighed. "You realize France and I were on their side, right?"

"And me…" Canada whispered.

"Mr. Germany, I do not think that Mr. Britain did this to us on purpose." Japan smiled a small smile.

"HI, JAPPY!" Turkey waved to him, and Japan waved back. Turkey turned and smirked at Greece.

"I kind of think that being a spider is AWESOME LIKE THE GREAT PRUSSIA!" Prussia cheered.

Switzerland fired a few shots from his gun at Britain before it ran out of bullets.

"I just want to eat pasta,"—Italy inhaled—"and take a nap."

"_You_," Austria's tears disappeared, and he was now a leg of pure anger and wrath. "_You_ ruined my party and my life, and now I can never play the piano again. The one time I ever have people over, and you destroy everything. This is worse than that one time you left me in the heat of battle! You are one of the most despicable people that I have ever met and I hope you take complete offense when I tell you that I will never have you over again."

Everyone was silent whist they comprehended Austria's words.

Austria continued, "What makes matters worse is that I'm trapped to some of the people I hate most! Do you think I honestly want to spend the rest of my life tethered to Switzerland? Switzerland is so condescending and stingy! France, Prussia, and Italy are attached as well. France is so arrogant and a true coward. Prussia is overly cocky and has no respect for anything! Italy is an annoying, spoiled child; he never has changed. I will also have to deal with China's snide comments and Japan's closet-perversions. Penultimately, I have to be with Germany. Germany is too hotheaded and overreacts all the time. He tries to control every little thing. Lastly, more than half of these countries have no morals and are quite indecent!"

For once, Canada was glad that he was not remembered.

No one said anything. No one moved. The only sound was Austria panting after his rampage. No one was sure whether to be offended or angry.

Then, someone whispered. "Why don't we try to play the piano together for Austria, eh?" Everyone looked around for they did not know who said it (they didn't realize it was Canada).

"That could work…" Germany stated.

"Sì, I learned how to play the piano from big brother Austria!" Italy even smiled.

"Well, I don't have to do anything, so it could work…" Spider Switz frowned.

Prussia thought it was necessary to declare his awesomeness. "I AM AWESOME AT EVERYTHING I DO!"

"I am quite adept at using my hands…" France winked seductively at the nearest person, who happened to be Estonia. Estonia gasped and hid behind Lithuania.

The exuberance also rubbed off on Japan. "I can do it, too!"

China rolled his eyes. "Everyone, calm down. This is nothing to get excited over."

Austria found himself unsure. "You would actually do that… for me?"

"Not for you but for sake of cry babies," China replied.

"…Fine." Austria resumed his aristocratic, cold front.

Hungary cried tears of joy as she dragged out Austria's spare piano (he never played his real one with Prussia around in fear of it being tarnished).

Austria's face lit up with he saw his piano. "I do not want to do this, but this is the only way it will work. Italy and I are the other ones who know how to read sheet music, so we will have to direct people how to play…"

"You think that my country does not make beautiful music?" France sounded very hurt.

Austria chose to ignore him and smiled when he realized that the claws on the bottom of their legs were about the size of a normal finger. Sure, they weren't as dexterous as his own fingers, but they could make it work.

Italy tried hard to teach Germany what notes were which, and Germany, being a proficient learner, picked up on it quickly. Prussia knew most of the notes from watching Austria, but France helped him a little. Canada and Japan and China also had a basic knowledge when it came to sheet music.

"I will only make you play 'Für Elise.' Austria took a deep breath, looked to Italy, and they all started playing.

It sounded…awful…

"If you make bad noise again I will kill you!" Russia laughed and petted his fly swatter, and Belarus had a look on her face that said the same thing.

"Ewwwww, like, I don't want to listen to this garbage anyway, but that's just messed up." Poland twirled a finger in his hair.

"Poland, please don't say rude things like that!" Lithuania cooed.

Austria glared at Poland. "You can thank Britain for this tragedy. I will play myself."

Italy gasped. "How will you play by yourself? It is not possible!"

Austria couldn't really glare at Italy, but he said, "Don't test me." Austria grunted and really focused. Somehow, in some disgusting way, his arms popped out of his spider leg.

Everyone else groaned at the monstrosity. It looked gross. However, no one even commented on it, and Austria played through all of his pieces.

When he was done, everyone was sleeping save for Hungary, Britain (who was too nervous to fall asleep), Liechtenstein, China, Japan, Switzerland, Germany, Sweden, Norway, Lithuania, Estonia, Russia, Belarus, Turkey, and Canada.

"I took time out of my day to listen to this bullshit?" Turkey face-palmed.

Hungary stood up and sounded out Turkey's complaints with a long applause. Most people (except for Spain and Greece) woke up and also started applauding.

"Would you like an encore?" Austria smiled.

"_NEIN_!" Germany roared for the umpteenth time. "I WANT TO BE FREE. ATTACK BRITAIN!"

"I won't even be neutral to this!" Switzerland yelled.

Britain gasped and started to run, but Hungary beat him to the door and guarded it with her frying pan. The spider dashed to him and was about to pounce when America jumped in front of him.

"STOP!" he grabbed Leg France and spun the spider around before throwing it to the other side of the room with his impressive strength.

Russia giggled. "Let's play volley ball!" He punched Leg China before they hit the ground, and the spider went flying to Turkey.

"This is for making me listen to five hours of shit!" Turkey kicked Leg Japan making the spider land on top of Latvia in the middle of the room, waking up Greece and Spain.

"DAMMIT, TURKEY! YOU LET IT TOUCH THE GROUND!" America whined.

Turkey ran to the spider. "I'm more upset that I kicked Japan! Now he'll never like me more than he likes Greece!"

"Stop! Don't hurt Mr. Austria!" Hungary ran from her position by the door to caress Leg Austria's face and hold his hand.

The spider was shaken, but the countries were otherwise unharmed.

America grabbed Britain before he could escape and dragged him to the others next to the spider.

Romano, suddenly feeling brave, grabbed Britain by the shirt collar and shook him. "You change my baby brother back right now, or I'll order the mafia to attack you!"

Britain tried to wriggle free before he remembered something. "The spell will wear off at midnight!"

Then, just like that, the clock struck midnight. There was a bright light, and all the countries were transformed into their selves again. Except they were naked, and the spider was now normal size but sitting on Latvia's face. Latvia screamed and pushed it off.

Austria shrieked, but Hungary always kept an extra outfit for Austria in case of times like these and threw it at him. Austria quickly got dressed. Germany, Switzerland, and Canada (once again glad that no one could see him) flushed, and Japan and China struggled to find anything to cover themselves. Italy looked unfazed with his nakedness, and Prussia and France looked proud.

Russia giggled again and grabbed China's shoulders. "I can clothe you, _da_?" He opened his coat and stuffed China inside. China squeaked, but he kept quiet after that.

Poland thought he was helping and undressed from his skirt and crop top to let Japan wear them, leaving Poland in his panties. Japan blushed deeper but decided that a skirt was not as bad as being naked.

Sweden silently handed his overcoat to Germany who put it on right away, and Liechtenstein took one of Austria's decorative blankets and gave it to Switzerland.

France and Prussia closed in on Britain.

France chuckled. "Well, well, Britain, it seems like you wanted to see me naked, _oui_? I can't say I blame you."

Prussia picked Britain up by his collar. "You knew the spell wore off at midnight, yet you didn't say anything?"

Britain didn't know how to answer, but he said, "I only just remembered!"

"AHAHAH, JAPAN LOOKS DEAD-SEXY IN A MINISKIRT!" America laughed and pointed at Japan. Japan fidgeted and blushed again.

"You didn't say anything like that to me when I was wearing it!" said a furious Poland.

"Cute like a cat," said Greece as he placed cat ears onto Japan.

"HE LIKES ME MORE, DAMMIT!" cried Turkey.

For once, Prussia and Austria worked together. Prussia was still holding Britain, and Austria slapped Britain hard across the face. "Explain yourself at once."

Britain decided just to come clean. "Well, you see, America stole my eyebrow shavers and would not give them back. I wanted to get him back and curse him…but it went wrong… I'm so sorry! I didn't want anyone else to get involved, but—"

Hungary whacked him hard with her frying pan, knocking him out cold. "That should make up for the suffering you caused Mr. Austria!"

"Let's just go home and agree to never come to Austria's stupid parties again," said Switzerland as he, Liechtenstein, and Austria's blanket left.

Everyone seemed to agree, and they all went their own ways. Austria and Hungary were left to clean up all the destruction.

Spain, much to Romano's dismay, decided to copy France and Prussia and stripped himself of his clothes, too. So, the Bad Touch Trio went somewhere together in their birthday suits. France also dragged a knocked out Britain along. Romano was so fed up with Spain that he went home with Italy.

China was eventually set free by an extremely angry Belarus. Japan and Germany gave Poland and Sweden back their clothes, but Switzerland kept Austria's blanket.

America also gave Britain back his eyebrow shavers and decided to never take anything that wasn't his again…because no one wanted to relive that day.

* * *

"Why did Germany have to change Italy's boxers?" you ask.

"Why not?" I answer.

I picture the spider to look like one of those terribly made yet hilarious Hetalia GIFs!


End file.
